Dismatching Duo?
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: Team seven just wanted to go to the Cereal Shaq and get a box of cereal, and ended up meeting two girls they've never seen beofre, but they claim they've been there for a long time. Or, at least, one of them does. The other just lets the first boss her.
1. Enter The Cereal Box

Canadian Tom-boy: My first Naruto Fanfic. So for the first chapter you who are bullies and have nothing nice to say wait for the next chapter please. :(

Also, this is all taking place WAY before any of those major things happen…let's just says it's around the Chuunin Exams, okay?

_Italics _either mean the person is empathizing what they are saying, or they are thinking it.

_Underlined Italics_ mean that the text is explaining a flashback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters. Myself (Nesshin) and a friend (Shojo) own the cereals and junk, though. Shojo-chan, this is for you. Well, for me too, and mostly for me :D

Chapter one – Enter the Cereal Box

Another perfectly normal day in the land of Konoha as students Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited for their late teacher. Naruto was pretty much asleep, what with waiting so long and having a snot bubble getting bigger and smaller as he breathed. Sasuke was being all emo with an emo cloud floating about his head, raining and thundering on him. Sakura was brushing her hair(…little does she know her precious pink hair will be cut off later in the series -). With a light POOF, their leaning-tower-of-Piza-like haired teacher arrived. Naruto's bubble popped and he blinked as he sat up. "Nu…?"

"Sorry," Kakashi said to his students apologetically; "but my goldfish was trying to commit suicide by jumping out of the bowl. I had to go get-"

Sakura cut him off. "It's alright, Kakashi." She sighed, putting down her brush.

Naruto poked Sasuke so he would hopefully get rid of the emo cloud. No luck. Kakashi ruffled his hair with his hand. "Well, to make it up to you guys, I'm taking you to the Cereal Shaq. I have coupons!"

"YEAH! CEREAL SHAQ!" Naruto jumped up with delight.

Sakura sighed. "I skipped breakfast anyways. Sure, why not?"

"…" Sasuke squinted at the sky above his head. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

Five seconds later…

"CEREAL SHAQ!" Naruto yelled as he slammed into the sliding doors of the cereal warehouse. Naruto's hand twitched as Sasuke opened the door and went in, Sakura trailing after him. As Kakashi followed the two, he scraped his vertically-challenged student off the door. Kakashi grinned as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gaped up at the shelves of cereal.

"Go on, children. Pick out a box." Kakashi smiled.

As quick as a wink, all three students dashed off into different sections of the warehouse. Kakashi sighed. _It's Christmas all over again…_

_Kakashi's Flashback_

"_Go on kids, pick out a stocking." Kakashi smiled as his three students darted off into different areas of the giant stocking store. Before Kakashi could go pick out his own stocking, the three kids came back, piling dozens of stockings on the poor teacher. Kakashi's foot twitched as he was buried. "I said A stocking!"_

Kakashi shook his head as he forced the flashback out of his warped mind. He looked around and made his way over to the purchase counter. Not too many people were around the area he was. "Uh, excuse me, miss? Could you direct me to the all-bran area?" Kakashi tapped a girl who was behind the counter, who was bending over as if to get something. She stood upright, her hazel eyes blinked at him stupidly.

"Huh?" The girl had a hair scrunchie in her hand. She pulled back her dull, straw-coloured hair and tied it with the scrunchie, looking up at Kakashi in wonder.

"Could you direct me to the all-bran area-" Kakashi looked down at the girl's nametag. "-Nesshin?"

"Oh! It's over there!" Nesshin pointed down to the east area with her bony finger. But then she frowned, curling her finger up. "I, uh, think so, at least…"

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the counter as Nesshin disappeared under the counter and reappeared with a pan flip. She searched through it eagerly. "Oh! Aisle two-hundred and twenty-three! That-a-way!" Nesshin pointed down the West end.

The gray-hair adult squinted down the West end, seeing if he could see the ending wall. He couldn't. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I might be a while, then…" he mumbled

_Meanwhile…_

"OhohohohohOH! I want THAT one! And THAT one, and THAT one, and THAT one-" Naruto was pointing out every cereal box he wanted to Sakura. Sakura sighed. _He's so annoying…better pretend I understand…WTF? He wants SHIT-FLAKES?_

"And THAT one, and THAT one, and-" Naruto stopped when he figured out a girl the same height as him was standing in front of him. She was watching him with her hazel eyes, but they were more brown than green. Her hair was dirty-blonde, but the brown ratio overruled, but a few strands of her hair shone gold in the artificial light.

She cleared her throat. "Can I help you?"

"Um…" Naruto blinked.

Sakura spoke for him; "Who are you?"

The girl scowled. "I was asking _him_ a question, but if you must know…I'm the manager of this here store." She pointed to her nametag proudly, which read: MANAGER SHOJO.

Sakura squinted at the nametag, as if there was a mistake in the spelling or something. "Hmph."

Shojo turned back to Naruto. "May I suggest a cereal?"

"Well, I was think I coul-"

Before Naruto could utter the rest of his reply, Shojo grabbed a box of Squash-Os off the shelf. She waved it in his face. "You should try Squash-Os. Pour milk on them, and watch them get squashy!"

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "_Squash_-flavored cereal? That's DISGUSTING!"

Shojo glared, opening the box and shoving some of the cereal in the two student's mouths. Sakura gagged as if she were poisoned, but Naruto chewed happily. "Mm! These are good!"

"Of course they are! They were made after _you,_ cutie!" Shojo smiled, munching on the revolting cereal.

Naruto blinked. "After…_me?_" He echoed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Shojo. "Are you a stalker?"

"I do not have to answer that."

"…"

While in the silence of the store Sakura and Shojo locked glares, somewhere else in the store something collapsed on a shopper. How was this clear? Well, there had been the sound of product falling off the shelves and hitting something, and there had been the yell of surprise. Shojo looked away from Sakura, gazing in the direction of the yell. "Sounds like it came from aisle fifty-seven." She noted.

Sakura and Naruto dashed off in the direction of the yell; Sakura because she was worried someone might've been hurt, and Naruto just because he had a strong curiosity. He would've rather stayed and looked at all the cereal all day. It took Shojo a few moments to figure out that Naruto and Sakura were gone. "Huh? HEY! Wait for meeeee! I'm the manager!" Shojo darted after them.

A while later, when Shojo, Sakura, and Naruto arrived at the scene of the crime…

The three kids halted at the entrance to aisle fifty-seven, then walked up to a boy laying curled up in a ball on the concrete floor. Sakura gasped when she saw who it was.

**A/N:** Guess who it is that is on the ground. If you think you got it right, please don't spoil it for the others who may be having troubles guessing. But if you really have to guess, at the top of your review, put **SPOILER**. But, anyways, I hope you like the story so far, and I'll update in two day at the least, probably. R&R please and thank you. Save your criticism for the next chapter. If it's not constructive criticism, you shall be yelled at in the next chapter. I shall make up a character to represent you and kill it D: 


	2. Grain Couldn't Be Weirder

**Canadian Tom-Boy: **Haven't seen me in a while, have you? ;D Working on a bajillion things at once can do that to you. And if you haven't already figures it out, this fanfiction doesn't really go anywhere much plot-wise. It's just all stupidity.

Chapter two – Grain Couldn't Be Weirder

"Oh my God! Lee-san?" Sakura bent down beside the boy in the green jumpsuit. There were bits of cereal all around him. The pink-haired girl helped him up.

Naruto looked down at the bits of cereal. They were blue. He looked up on the shelves. Completely empty.

Shojo sighed. "I _told_ that ho to fill the shelves up only _half-way_ or all the fangirls would hurt someone!"

Sakura rose a brow, Lee shaking as he leaned against the shelves for support. "What kind of cereal was on the shelves?"

Shojo grinned brightly. "Glad you asked!" She dug into the hand bag that had been unnoticed for the past while. She pulled out a box of cereal and shook it. It had a picture of an emo cloud on it. "Introducing the new cereal, Emo-Pops! Now with Uchiha-fan Symbol marshmallows, emo-cloud marshmallows, and dead-bird marshmallows! Also now in dead-bird-hair crisp flavor! Warning: Mayincludesmalltracesofcocaine."

Sakura took the box of cereal from the manager's hands, looking at it. She looked at her. "How much per box?"

"Well, the first box you buy is free, but after that, the boxes are fifty dollars each."

Sakura's jaw hung open. "FIFTY dollars? Why?"

"Because it's made after Sasuke."

"…Like I asked before, are you a stalker?"

"Aren't you going to find out what happened to Lee?"

Sakura blinked, realizing she should probably do that. She looked at Lee, who was still as shaky as jelly. "What happened, Lee-san?"

"I-I was just trying to get a box of cereal, when a huge wave of fangirls came in, pushing me over as they got their boxes of Emo-pops!" Lee said shakily.

Naruto took a box of a different shelf. "You mean this cereal?"

Shojo took the box from him, holding it up. "Gai-loops! The green cereal that will help make you strong and able to protect the one dearest to you! Only available in grass flavor."

Naruto got a twisted expression on his face. "…can we look for a cereal to buy, now?"

"Can I help?" Lee asked.

"N-" "Yes! Of course you can, Lee-san!"

Meanwhile with Kakashi…

Having finally found the right area he was looking for, Kakashi was surprised to find Gai there, too. He waved briefly when he walked up to him. "Hello, Gai."

Gai looked at him, smiling broadly. "Hello, Kakashi! Did you bring your team here, or are you all by yourself?"

"I brought the kids too. They're off somewhere." Kakashi said, plucking a cereal box from the shelving. _Scarecrow-flakes?_

Gai eyed him. "You eat Scarecrow-flakes?"

Kakashi looked up from the box at Gai. "I've never heard of them."

Gai grinned. "Well try them! I'm sure you'd like them!" _'Cause I sure didn't._

Kakashi stared at him blankly for a moment, before putting the box back. Both of the Jounins jumped when someone spoke.

"Might I interest you in a box of cereal?" The straw-coloured-haired Nesshin was back, having followed Kakashi because he hadn't bought anything yet.

They looked at her, shaking their heads. "No, we're fi-"

"Have you tried Scarecrow-flakes?" She asked, plucking the box from the shelf and holding it up to him. Before they could answer, she began speaking again, "Scarecrow-Flakes are, um…Jounin-tastic! Yeah, let's go with that…um…now with straw-flavured marshmallows!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested." Kakashi said firmly, annoyed.

Nesshin frowned, looking down at the box. "Okay…but I was going to offer it to you a really good price…" She looked up at him with big eyes.

Kakashi blinked, before taking the box from her. "I'll consider it."

Nesshin smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "Hooray Thank you! Come again!" She let go of him, walking happily down the aisle. Gai and Kakashi watched her, confused. Kakashi looked down at the cereal box. "…I guess I'm buying it."

**A/N: **WHOOSH. I know I have practically no fans for this fanfict, but do I care? No. I'm going to keep on writing this fanfict! Why? Because it's fun! And because it's one of ym easier fanfictions to write.


End file.
